Land of Perpetual Twilight
The Land of Perpetual Twilight is a mystical realm first featured in the brickfilm Perpetual Twilight. It has since been confirmed to be in the BFCU. History For exactly one thousand years there had been no wars, battles, invasions, or takeovers in the land. King Ilendiel and the Elven Counsel had done a marvelous job of keeping peace. The Elves had had great misfortunes prior to the 1000 years of peace, before which the entire land was inhabited by the Elves, both Dark and light. The Dark Elves and light Elves went to war between themselves nearly 1000 years before the 1000 years of peace. Their turmoil ended when the Dark Elves were almost entirely wiped out and they retreated deep underground, lost to this world even to this day. During the following 1000 years the light Elves, which were now referenced as just “Elves”, had trouble with other fantasy races and small quibbles amongst themselves, until they finally were able to create the Sun Stone and bring peace to the lands. After the creation of the Sun Stone, the Elves had lived at peace for 1000 years until the Vampires decided to break the treaty they had made with the Elves. The Vampires had sworn they would not harm the Elves in any way if the Elves allowed them to stay in the deepest parts of the forest to the East, under the shadow of a mountain and away from the light of the sun. The Vampires had been biding their time until they would strike. One day, the Vampires were able to steal the Sun Stone, and using a wizard, cursed it so that it would be forever dark. The light Elves made a rescue mission and were able to retrieve the Sun Stone. The Kings son, Ailen, allied with Lord Valron’s (the Vampire Lord at the time) son, Faeron, and they decided to try and live at peace with one another. They combined their magic and worked together so that the Sun Stone would make it twilight forever. With that, the Elves and Vampires could live together at peace. Faeron had to murder his own father in order for the two races to be able to live at peace, for Valron was ruthless and believed all Elves should be dead. In the struggle, Faeron lost his arm and killed his father but he and Ailen brought perpetual twilight upon them and allied their two races. Inhabitants See main article: List of Perpetual Twilight races Geography The Elves live in what is considered the center of the world, a thick forest. They have created cities in the trees all throughout the forest. There are hills, small mountains, streams, lakes, and some fields. A great distance to the North is the arctic lands. With forests, tundra, glacier, and ice fields, the North is mostly uninhabited. It gets colder the further North you go. Far to the East is a large wooded mountain, at the base of it is where the Vampires live. Directly on the other side of the mountain, is a desolate and barren desert. It’s mostly small mountains and hills; very dry, sandy, and rocky. After the expansive desert terrain, it finally transitions into a jungle. Toward the South it transitions into farmland, fields, hills, rivers, and eventually the ocean. The ocean is endless so far as any in these lands know, no one has ever sailed far enough away to ever find anything else. The Ponaturi live deep in the ocean to the South. The West is largely unknown. It is said to be full of vile creatures, volcanoes, acid lakes, and abandoned settlements. No one has ever gone there and come back to confirm exactly what is to the West. Trivia *Additional information concerning the Land of Perpetual Twilight was released on the BrickFilm Cinematic Universe blog in August 2014. It was written by Jorden Davis. Appearances *''Perpetual Twilight'' (First appearance) Category:BrickFilm Cinematic Universe Category:JonnDthunDer Category:Locations